Hunting is an activity enjoyed by thousands of people and a tradition passed down from generation to generation. Many different types of game are hunted, each having its own season. Different methods are employed depending on the type of game being pursued and each hunting method uses its own type of equipment and methods.
Some game requires the hunter to be moving while other game is better suited for the hunter to be stationary. When stationary, a hunting blind is often used. Duck hunting is one type of hunting often utilizing a blind. The hunting blind provides both shelter and camouflage for the hunter. The hunting blind also provides a place to keep supplies.
Often, the hunting blind is a permanent structure, built of wood and not easily moved form one location to another. Therefore, the hunter must choose where to place the blind in a location he believes will afford good hunting, not only in the immediate future, but for the long term. Once constructed, the hunter is limited to hunting in the immediate area around the blind.